The Witches of Oz
by Son of Oz
Summary: The stories of the Witches of Oz and how they became known as good or wicked. Set before "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" and not related to "Wicked" or Gregory Maguire's characters. Solely based on Baum's Oz books, but took some artistic license in some areas.
1. Prologue: The Death of a Witch

**Prologue**

The sky stretched out as far as her eyes could see. The rolling red hills of Quadling Country reached up into it and the clouds wrapped themselves around the hills like an embrace. Multiple colors were present at this time in the evening when the sun was beginning to set so that her sister the moon could rise again. Pinks, yellows, and blues ran into each other, blending seamlessly as one. Maybe that's why she loved this time of day best; it was a perfection demonstration of living harmoniously with one another. The surface longed to caress the clouds and colors didn't believe in personal boundaries. Every thing was one.

Glinda was alone, something that didn't happen often because of reasons she kept to herself. She constantly surrounded herself with others, laughing and chatting, as if none of them had a care in the world. She ruled a province, but one wouldn't guess that based on how she treated even the lowest ranking soldier in her army. There were no distance between her and the people and she made sure she was accessible to all. Glinda the Good lived up to her name and nearly everyone loved her. Her problems with love did not stem from other people though.

The sun finally was hiding behind a hill towards the west and its rays gave the hill a dimly lit halo. In the corners of the sky, the dark indigo of night was waiting in the wings to come out and steal the show. The moon was readying itself to shine down on Oz. As it got darker, Glinda did not stir from her spot on the balcony off her private chambers. She kept staring off into the distance; uneasy about something she couldn't put her finger on. Though uneasy, Glinda stayed standing, maintaining her regal posture and clutching the stone railing.

The lady's maid, Kat, gently opened the glass door that led to the balcony and walked out, being careful not to startle her mistress. She was a very old woman who was probably close to the end of her days, but still did every single duty that was required of her. She was absolutely devoted to Glinda and had been for many years. Glinda sensed Kat's presence, but did not turn to face her, afraid that Kat would reveal the source of her uneasiness. Kat was horrible at pretending everything was all right though and Glinda knew that she was actually quite pleased about something.

"Lady Glinda," Kat said, giving a small curtsy, despite her mistress avoiding her gaze.

"What is it, Kat?" Glinda said, more coldly than she had meant to. "I mean, is there something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite. I think what I have to say will please you and a lot of other people greatly," Kat explained, moving next to Glinda. She too placed hands on the stone railing and leaned forward to get a closer view of the landscape. "It is always so beautiful up here. So quiet too! Perfect for reflection."

Glinda had been on edge for almost a month. Kat's build up to whatever news she had was unbearable and she just wanted Kat to tell her what was happening. She knew better to put up a fuss though because Kat would take even more time to reveal what she knew.

"It's my favorite spot on the entire estate," Glinda replied softly. "I can experience all of Oz from her. I can see the Gillikin mountains in the north, I can smell bread being baked in Munchkin Country, and I can hear the rustle of the wind blowing across the sandy dunes in Winkie Country."

"That's not all I hear from Winkie Country," Kat added, a small smirk appearing across her face.

Glinda looked over to her and smirked as well. "Whatever you know that I don't surely has you in a jovial mood. I wonder what it could be."

Kat chuckled and turned to walk back into the palace. "Maybe you'd be just as informed if you ever looked in that old book that you enchanted as often as I do. It's wonderful how you learn about things no one else knows."

Glinda raised an eyebrow and followed Kat through the door. "What page is it on?"

"I was organizing your desk when I saw it," Kat explained. She was about to draw a bath for Glinda so she was heading into the bathroom. "My dear, for someone who is so good, you sure are messy. Little pools of ink everywhere and papers completely disheveled like some kind of animal's den. I digress. The book was open, I saw the words scribble across the page and I immediately came to you. It should still be open on the page."

While Kat left the room to draw the bath, Glinda walked over to the Book of Records, which kept an accurate recording of all major events in the world. She waved a hand over its writing so it would only reveal what happened in Oz. Kat was a simple woman who didn't care for other worlds so whatever caught her attention must have happened in Oz. Words and sentences rearranged themselves with a wave of her hand and a single statement appeared on the page. It read:

"_The Wicked Witch of the West is dead."_

Glinda felt her heart rise, her blood raced, and her eyes filled with hope for the first time in a very long time. She sat up to look out the large window at the sky.

With a hand on her chest, she whispered, "This is Lurline's will…and _it is good!_"


	2. Chapter 1: Azar

**Chapter 1**

"Princess! Come back here at once!" Jayna shouted as she ran down the orchard's rows. She panted heavily, running as fast as she could to catch the Princess of Winkie Country. Fifteen years ago, she would have barely kept up with the Princess, but unfortunately it was the present and she was nowhere near to catching up with her. Jayna hoped that her mistress would have been more settled and demure by this age, but she had no such luck. Princess Azar was as wild as ever.

"You'll have to catch me, Jayna!" Azarcried out through laughter.

As she turned a corner, Azar summoned a gust of wind that lifted her up into one of the trees in the orchard. Jayna stopped when she saw that the Princess was nowhere in her sight. She let out a large groan, losing whatever patience she managed to keep over the years.

"Princess, your father wants you to be ready to receive King Oz who is due here at any moment. You haven't even put the dress on that he bought you."

Jayna put her hands on her hips and looked in between the trees to see if she was hiding there. Azar stifled her laughter and then quietly lowered herself so she was behind her maid. Then, with a quick turn of her wrist, sparks went off in front of Jayna, who let out a shrill scream. The poor woman turned around and found Azar standing right behind her.

"You're absolutely awful, Princess!" Jayna shouted. "Scaring me like that, I never. I could have burst into flames and then our glorious leader would be greeted with a nice bonfire!"

Azar chuckled as she placed a hand on Jayna's arm. "Dear Jayna, you know that if I wanted to burn you, I could. I would never do that to you though." Jayna raised an eyebrow, causing Azar to roll her eyes. "On purpose at least."

Jayna rubbed the Princess' arm off of her. "You're going inside and we are going to put on that lovely gown that your generous father bought you. The King will think you beautiful."

"Like I care what he thinks anyway," Azar said following Jayna back towards the castle. "He's merely a figurehead used to satisfy superstitious rabble. The Ozma Line isn't real; it is merely a ploy to keep all the provinces friendly with each other. He never enacts any policies because he has no power, magical or otherwise. I have more power than he does."

"He is the offspring of Lurline and a form of the original Ozma, who has magical abilities that make yours look like they belong to an incompetent roadside magician," Jayna retorted.

Jayna took offense to being called rabble considering she was much more intelligent about most topics than ordinary people. She was only allowed to talk back to Azar because Azar liked a good debate every now and then. It kept her mind sharp and if she didn't get her way, she'd simply enchant Jayna's shoes so she would dance uncontrollably. Azar always won, no exceptions ever.

Deep down, Azar had a soft spot for Jayna, who was her closest friend if she didn't count her foreign allies who she only saw occasionally now that they had more responsibilities. Jayna raised her after her mother suddenly passed away and acted like a father when the Winkie King was too busy with other matters. Jayna was able to handle Azar's rough treatment because of her Munchkin roots, which made herself tough enough to handle anything. Her size was not a symbol of weakness, it showed the world that she would work harder than them and outshine them because of it. After all, now she was the sole foreigner working for the Winkie Royal Family!

The two women headed inside and up to Azar's chambers so she could put on her new dress and freshen up. Skillful seamstresses in a Winkie village not too far from the castle crafted the dress Azar was to wear when receiving King Oz. It was different shades of gold, referencing the color of the Winkies, and had a subtle sparkle to it. Azar hated the glitz of royalty, but sucked up her pride because she knew her father wouldn't be pleased if she didn't pretty herself up for King Oz.

Azar didn't have to do much to make herself look pretty. Her skin was like porcelain and never had a blemish in sight. She had long wavy auburn hair that she wore free most of the time. On special occasions Jayna would braid it or style in a more formal way. Many in Oz spoke of the Winkie Princess' beauty, but Azar did not care about beauty. All she cared about was getting what she wanted and she could use charm influence other people. Despite being a nightmare around Jayna, Azar was known across the nation as the life of a party. She was a born storyteller and attracted all sorts of people to her. It was almost hypnotic how they were drawn to her. The fact that she was 18 and unmarried was a mystery to all as less desirable noble girls were settled down, ready to bear children.

Jayna helped Azar into the dress and smiled when they both face the mirror. "My Princess, you look like an absolute vision. Why don't you want to look like this all the time instead of running around in those rags?"

Azar's nose wrinkled at the thought of always wearing clothes that weighed her down so much she could barely walk. "Then I wouldn't be free, Jayna. I need my freedom."

Jayna sighed and proceeded to style Azar's hair. "It was just a thought, dear. Just a thought."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself. Unless your Munchkin brain doesn't provide you with enough capacity, in which case, stop thinking." Jayna hit Azar gently on the head with the brush after that comment. That didn't faze Azar so instead she continued to talk. "The sooner King Oz is out of Winkie Country, the better. Then we can all calm down and get on living."

King Oz was visiting with the leaders of the Winkies, Munchkins, and Quadlings in order to decide how to handle a current issue in Gillikin Country. King Quelala and Queen Gayelette overthrown by a witch named Mombi and taken captive. The province was in chaos as a result because Mombi began to neglect the citizens' needs and started to cause them trouble. She destroyed homes to those who stood against her and leveled forests, driving animals out of the country. The people were starving and attempted to flee the country, but Mombi had enchanted rock soldiers guarding the borders preventing anyone from escaping. A few refugees managed to get out before the enchantment and fold shelter in Winkie Country and Munchkin Country. No one knew what happened to Princess Locasta and assumed that she managed to escape. Everyone hoped she managed to go into hiding, which only made Mombi send out people to find her and bring her back alive. The Royal Families needed to decide how to handle the situation to prevent the destruction of the North.

Jayna finished braiding Azar's hair. She decided to do three large braids, one on each side of her head and then one in the back. It was the traditional hairstyle of the Winkie clan, as it was rumored that Athaine the fairy matriarch of the Winkie clan wore her hair in that style. Azar added in flowers that she took from a vase in her bedroom. They were bright orange with red centers that made them look like fire. She thought they were beautiful and Jayna agreed they were stunning when compared with Azar's light brown eyes.

There was a knock at the door, but Azar remained perfectly still, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Jayna answered the door and it was the Winkie King, Eadsule, standing tall and proud, much like Azar. His robes were the same shades of gold as Azar's and his hair was tied back with a gold ribbon. A thick gold band encrusted with diamonds circled his head and sparkled in the light. He passed Jayna followed by his youngest daughter Shula. Shula wore a dress similar to Azar, but her hair wasn't styled because of her young age. She was quiet and obedient, the opposite of her sister.

"King Oz will be here within the hour," King Eadsule said to Azar. "I received word from the nearby village that he stopped there to feed his horses and left not too long ago."

"The Princess is ready to receive him, Your Highness," Jayan replied, proud of her work.

Azar never turned to face her father, her eyes stayed focused on the looking glass in front of her. Her relationship with her father was rocky. They had different ideas of how to handle political affairs and that often led to many arguments between the two of them. Azar would ascend to the throne after her father died and she would rule as Queen of the Winkies. She longed to have complete say over how to rule her people and she planned on making Winkie Country the envy of Oz.

"How long will King Oz be staying with us, father?" Azar asked, still not making eye contact.

"He told me that his stay wouldn't be long because he still needs to meet with the Quadlings and Munchkins," said King Eadsule, moving towards his daughter. He stood behind her so he could meet her eyes in the looking glass. "Probably just for a couple days."

"Wonderful, then things can return to normal and we can abandon all this pomp."

"Azar you will watch your tongue when the King is here!" King Eadsule scolded. "He is the spiritual leader of Oz and you will show him the respect he deserves."

"And if I don't?" Azar said, inspecting her nails.

King Eadsule leaned in close so his head was next to his daughter's. "Then maybe I need to reconsider the line of succession if you can't learn to play nice with visiting royalty. I'm sure Shula would show them respect and not insult them."

Azar pounded her fist on her vanity and spun to face her father. Her hands were immediately bathed in flames and her eyes reflected similar heat. Eadsule was not intimidated by her and kept an icy stare. Shula and Jayna remained quiet as they always did when they feuded. After a moment, Azar's flames went out and she sat down again, keeping her eyes locked on her father's eyes.

"Fine."

Eadsule smirked and nodded in her direction. "I'm glad to hear it. Now let's all go downstairs to the parlor so we can waited for King Oz."

The Winkie King and Shula both left Azar's chambers, but Azar stayed behind with Jayna for a moment. Jayna had a concerned look on her face and gently placed a hand on Azar's arm. The girl rejected the gesture and shrugged the woman's hand off her. She looked at herself in the mirror and angrily shot a fireball out her open window.

"He will not treat me like an infant."

"Princess, he's your father and king. You're still learning and growing, so he treats you like that to help you learn about the world…"

"I will not be spoken to in that way, Jayna!" she shouted. "He will regret the day he ever treated me like one of his peasants. Lurline help him if he ever talks to me like that again."


	3. Chapter 2: A Promise to the King

**Chapter 2**

King Oz's party approached the gates of the palace. The green carriages stood out against the yellowish ground that stretched out from underneath them. Winkie guards in gold-painted armor opened the large iron gates that led to the courtyard in front of the palace. In the center of the courtyard stood a tall golden statue of Athaine holding a book in one hand and held the sun in her other hand. The carriages circled the statue and stopped when they were in front of the large front doors.

The Ozian Royal Family was led to the main parlor where King Eadsule welcomed his guests. King Oz was not alone; he brought his wife, Queen Mirna, and their teenaged son, Prince Pastoria. Unlike his father, Pastoria was completely ordinary and did not have magical abilities. He also would not inherit the Ozian throne, but he would act as a Regent when Oz died and reincarnated into the next form. They ruled a small kingdom in the middle of the nation, but King Oz also acted as a spiritual leader for the entirety of Oz. If there were ever an issue that couldn't be solved by a province's monarch, King Oz would be contacted.

The family shuffled into the parlor, followed by their personal bodyguards and stood face to face with the Winkie Royal Family.

The royal advisor, a middle-aged Quadling woman, stepped forward to formally introduce the family, despite the fact both families had interacted for years. "Presenting, His Royal Highness, King Oz V, Son of the Fairy Queen Lurline Our Glorious Creator, along with his wife, Queen Mirna of Gillikin, and his son, Prince Pastoria."

All of them respectfully bowed to their Winkie cousins and exchanged smiles. King Oz was positively ancient to Azar, with a long white beard and a thin frame burdened by heavy green robes. Queen Mirna was beautiful, even in old age. Her hair was still blonde, not white, and her eyes still sparkled with youth.

Prince Pastoria was tall and sturdy, looking especially dashing in his green robes. He had handsome green eyes and brown hair that was parted so nothing on his face was covered. He was only 30 and he wasn't actually King Oz's son as he and Queen Mirna were unlucky when it came to bearing children. Pastoria was an abandoned orphan living in the meadows near the Emerald Palace and when King Oz discovered him, he took a liking to him. Ever since, he was the son that King Oz never had.

Azar reckoned that if Pastoria didn't find a wife soon, he would be married off to her sister, Shula, who was not in the line of succession for the Winkie throne. Azar thought there was no use in pursuing Pastoria because she would lose a significant amount of power being only a Regent's wife. She preferred the nearly total control of Winkie Country as a Queen as opposed to a consort.

The Winkie royal advisor, who was slightly younger than King Oz's, stepped forward to announce her monarch. "Presenting King Eadsule of Winkie Country, accompanied by his daughters, Princess Azar and Princess Shula."

They all bowed in a similar fashion and then stepped forward to shake hands and curtsy. Shula was a model of respect and smiled at each member of the Royal Family, while Azar was very rigid in her movements. She forced a smile and even complimented them each on their beautiful garments. When Azar tried she could be charming, unfortunately she rarely chose to do so if there was nothing in it for her. Pastoria smiled at her, opting to shake her hand as well as kiss it.

"I intend to treat you as I would treat your father," he explained. "For I know you will be as great a leader as he is. Kissing your hand alone seems to be too casual for a fellow leader."

Azar smirked. "Don't be afraid to treat me as a woman, my Prince. Understand that a woman can also be a great leader of a country. Surely our King's past incarnates proved that."

"I of course meant no disrespect, Princess," Pastoria replied, realizing how his statement came off. "I apologize if I offended you."

"You're forgiven," Azar pardoned, smiling in a teasing fashion before stepping back.

"My old friend," Eadsule said, addressing King Oz. "I look forward to discussing a plan to help our cousins to the North. It's terrible how that wicked witch is treating your wife's family and people."

"It is indeed, King Eadsule," Oz replied. "We shall leave that discussion for later tonight though, after dinner. My family and I are starving and we look forward to tasting whatever your cooks have prepared for us."

"Dinner will be ready soon, but we will allow to change out of your travelling clothes before sitting down," Shula said, taking on the role of hostess. Azar often passed up the opportunity feeling that it was beneath her.

Both families were dismissed from the parlor and went into separate areas. In an hour's time they rejoined in the dining room for dinner. King Oz and his family changed into pristine white robes while Eadsule, Azar, and Shula remained in the same clothes they wore when they greeted their guests. They all sat down and salads were brought out for them.

At first, dinner was pleasant conversation between the two kings who discussed minor problems facing their kingdoms, while the Queen chose to engage Azar and Shula in conversation. By the time appetizers were brought out, the discussion focused on the two Winkie Princesses.

"My dear Princess Azar," King Oz said, looking in her direction. "Every time I see you, you look more like your mother, Lurline bless her soul. I assume that you've also inherited her brain. She was a very wise woman."

"I would like to think so, Your Highness," Azar replied, gracefully eating the food placed before her. "Recently I've found myself reading up on Oz's history and the many theories surrounding its establishment."

"I've always found the history fascinating," Queen Mirna said. "I don't think the cultures around us have an interesting creation story like we do. They all just settled down over time. We had the Fairy Queen Lurline place us here for specific reasons."

"I personally believe one origin theory in particular," Azar replied. "The one in which Lurline was escaping persecution of another world and created Oz as a safe haven for her people. I think it adds to her humanity that she didn't always have a perfect life."

"I would agree with you, Princess Azar," said King Oz, smiling. "Your daughter must make you very proud, King Eadsule."

"She does make me proud, Your Highness," King Eadsule responded, looking over at Azar and nodding. She did not make eye contact and continued to eat.

"We must not forget though that Lurline was not human," Shula spoke up. "She was a full blooded fairy. As you know very well Your Highness, that is a rarity in modern times."

"You're correct Shula," King Oz replied. "Lurline left the original Ozma behind to rule in her place and created the Ozma Line in order to keep Oz protected from any danger."

"What happens when danger is present from those within the Ozma Line?" Azar asked boldly.

"What kind of talk is that, Azar?" Eadsule said harshly. Discomfort quickly took over the atmosphere.

"Azar is the kind of woman that likes to ask questions, King Eadsule," Pastoria said. "Exactly how a ruler should be. She won't let anyone try to sneak something past her."

Azar smiled and raised an eyebrow as she lifted a glass to her lips to drink. Pastoria made up for his previous comments about treating her as a ruler and not just a woman. Discomfort dissolved and the dinner went on, the conversation becoming more casual once again. Soon everyone finished and parted ways for the evening, Queen Mirna retiring to her guest chambers and the men leaving to discuss business in the library.

Shula was ready to go with Azar back towards their chambers, but Azar had different plans. As the men left the dining room, Azar followed behind them far enough so that they wouldn't see her. Her younger sister followed behind her as well, afraid that they would get in trouble if their father found out they were eavesdropping on government business.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Azar!" she whispered.

"Hush, sister, we're the future of Winkie Country and surely we'll find out this information down the line anyway. Why not get it right from the source?" Shula sighed and continued to follow her sister.

They crept down the hallways that led into the library. Shula cast an enchantment that would make them invisible and they both walked into the library right behind the men. Pastoria and King Oz took seats on a couch near the fireplace, where a fire had already been burning. Eadsule opted to sit on the couch across from they and offered them tea. Shula and Azar decided to play it safe and hid behind curtains so that if the enchantment wore off, they wouldn't be seen right away.

"It's an honor to have you in my home, Your Highness," Eadsule said. "I hope that myself and my family have made a good impression on you."

"You always do, King Eadsule," Oz replied. He took a sip of his tea. "Let's get right to the point of my visit though. As you know very well, the North has been seized by an enemy of the nation."

Eadsule nodded somberly. "Yes, I do know. How did it even happen?"

King Oz gestured to Pastoria, who appeared to know the whole story. "We received a letter from the Gillikin princess, Locasta. In the letter it stated that a witch named Mombi took her parents, Queen Gayelette and King Quelala, captive. Apparently there was a battle in the palace and Mombi has placed them some kind of chamber that prevents the use of magic. Queen Gayelette is a powerful sorceress, we don't know how this Mombi was able to capture her."

"It's simple, this Mombi has knowledge of dark magic, which most of Oz is unfamiliar with. She must descend from people who were infected with wicked thoughts during King Oz III's reign," Oz explained. "Mombi isn't working alone. Her main goal during the invasion was to steal the Golden Cap that controls the Winged Monkeys so that she could use them for her own desires. She is a master of disguise and waited months before striking the Royal Family. When she finally had the Golden Cap, the Winged Monkeys helped capture the King and Queen."

"The Princess managed to escape before they found her," Pastoria continued. "She told us her location, which we are sharing with no one. Her letter has since been burned so no one can track her down."

Azar and Shula listened intently. Shula was horrified that someone was capable of doing such a thing in Oz, while Azar was intrigued at the existence of the Golden Cap. The invisibility enchantment began to wear off since Shula's powers weren't as strong as her sister's. They stayed where they were and continued to listen to the three men.

"So what do you propose we do, Your Highness?" asked Eadsule.

King Oz sighed before standing up to face the fire. "Oz is in great danger, Eadsule. If there are other wicked people out there who know that our monarchs can be overthrown, none of us are safe. We could have people in our own estates plotting to get rid of us. King Quelala and Queen Gayelette may not have much time left. Mombi can starve them and abuse them until they're dead and she's the unquestioned ruler of Gillikin Country. I think it's time we've made some changes."

"What kind of changes?" Eadsule asked.

"This is where you must make a sacrifice for Oz, Eadsule," Oz replied. "We must remove Mombi from power, we can send men and women from the rest of Oz to the Palace to invade. I will lead them and fight this Mombi myself and free the King and Queen. Once that is done, I want Oz to unify into one kingdom under one main ruler."

Azar's eyes flashed with anger behind the curtain and it took all her will power not to reveal herself. Eadsule sat in his place, confused about what the King was asking of him.

"But is that not already our system?" asked Eadsule. "You are the King of Oz."

"Oz at this point is a small kingdom at the center of the continent," Oz said. "We are a weak nation when we have five separate kingdoms on one large landmass. Lurline would be displeased over the lack of communication we have with one another. If we band together then we can be strong and we wouldn't let this rebellions occur within our borders."

Pastoria stepped in again. "Oz has no sense of unity. The Munchkins don't care about the Gillikins, the Gillikins don't care about the Quadlings, and so on. We are a broken nation and we need to unify to make us stronger."

Eadsule was silent for a moment and then looked over at King Oz. "What will happen to the Clans?"

"They will stay in their positions of power, but as governors," Oz explained. "They will serve me as minor rulers, but they will ultimately have to answer to me. We will have one legal system so that way each province can be held up to the same standards."

"It's never been this way before, Your Highness," said Eadsule. "You can't expect us to tolerate such a drastic change."

"Eadsule you don't understand. I do expect everyone to go along with it," King Oz turned to face Pastoria and Eadsule. The more he spoke the more Azar's blood boiled. "You're familiar with what the Fairy Queen Lurline told the original Ozma, correct? That she and her future forms had power over the Clans and that she could give them that power or she could take it away." Eadsule fell silent again, afraid to speak up against the King. "I suggest you think about what I've said before making any decisions."

Eadsule nodded slowly. "I will give you an answer before you leave tomorrow afternoon."

King Oz smiled and nodded before exiting the library with Pastoria not far behind him. Eadsule got up from the couch and stood in front of the fireplace. He let out a soft sigh and created a small gust of wind that moved the curtains aside. "I knew you two were hiding behind there."

The sisters stepped forward to face their father. He looked at them both with a heavy heart. "So you heard what the King said to me."

"It doesn't seem fair, that he just expects us to give up our power," Shula said. "What will become of us, father?"

"According to the King, our lives will not change," Eadsule explained. "We will still represent the Winkies and we will act as their leaders, but ultimately we will no longer answering to only ourselves anymore. Shula, you are sixteen and it might not seem fair, but if we want to maintain our way of life we will do what the King says. He feels that this will protect our people and they must come first."

"So the King feels that becoming one big happy family will solve our problems?" Azar asked. "I don't think the Winkies need to really care about the other provinces. We're thriving and can stand up against any force that tries to stop us. The Gillikins are weak and that's why their government fell. Maybe that's for the best."

"Azar! They are our neighbors and I don't recall teaching you or your sister that we're better than anyone else," Eadsule yelled. "I'm hesitant because it's a new system, but King Oz is much more intelligent than you or I. Don't forget how long he's been around."

"How do we even know he has access to all the intelligence of the previous members of the Ozma Line?" Azar replied. "That's just an old wives' tale that's been passed down for generations. If you ask me, the King is nothing more than an old man who's off his rocker."

"And I suppose you could do a better job at running a nation, Azar? You may be the future Queen of the Winkies, but you have a lot to learn still," Shula said, becoming angry at her sister's insubordination. "We have to serve Oz first and foremost, not our own petty obsessions with power."

"Well, I won't be Queen of the Winkies anymore will I? Just a powerless governor who has to answer to a higher authority even though I know what's best for my people."

"I won't discuss this any more with you, Azar!" King Eadsule said, causing the flames in the fireplace to roar fiercely. All became quiet. "Tomorrow I will tell the King that I'm signing the Proclamation. You both will support this decision and be ready to do whatever the King asks of us. He has been good to us and we should give him the same treatment. Now off to bed with both of you."

Shula quickly left the library, while Azar stayed behind. Her eyebrows furrowed at her father. "I don't consider being threatened as good treatment, father." She mockingly curtseyed before turning to leave.

As she left, she called out to her father. "Mark my words, King Eadsule, Winkie Country's future will not be in any one's hands but my own." Under her breath she also muttered, "And nothing is going to stop me."


End file.
